Azodicarboxy containing compounds, such as azodicarbonamide, have been used as food additives and as blowing agents for polymer compositions. In this use, the azodicarbonamide is added along with other additives to an uncured polymer matrix. The composition is then heated to a temperature high enough to decompose the azodicarbonamide into gaseous products as the composition cures. Zinc containing compounds have also been taught to aid in the decomposition of the azodicarbonamide. Decomposition of the azodicarbonamide causes gas to be trapped in the cured polymer composition, which results in a foamed polymeric product.